111015-Be-on-Derse-in-30-min-for-an-Asskicking
allodicTemperament AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:34 -- AT: Nyarrlla. AT: Forr the sake of yourrsellf and everryone ellse I'm going to decllarre that you arre absollutelly forrbidden frrom seeking out Scarrllet, no matterr how much you think you may be bllack forr herr. AT: Even if it IS an actuall pitchcrrush SHE IS NOT GOING TO RECIPRROCATE, NORR WILLL IT DO YOU ANY GOOD. AT: This is non-negotiablle AT: Do not be rulled by yourr feellings AT: Aesona do you even take off that eye thing AT: You're seeing this orr you're dead AT: If you're dead I am going to go to Derrse, bust you out of prrison and then KICK YOURR ASS. AT: Serrios was underr expllicit instrructions not to murrderr you if things werre to come to a head he had BETTERR NOT have gone against that AT: Orr I'lll kick his ass on my way to kicking yourrs AT: And then use him as bait in brreaking you out AT: And then we'lll llock Aaisha up instead because she's ABSOLLUTELLY INSANE AT: Onlly somewherre wherre she woulld actuallly be safe AT: I feell llike I'm herrding MEOWBEASTS between you two and Ramirra AT: I AM ONLLY SO MUCH TRROLLL CC: Lorrea CC: Relax AT: I am entirrelly rellaxed CC: I'm about to free CC: Finally AT: About to what CC: Serios is my goddamn hero AT: Arre you actuallly being reasonablle forr a change AT: Oh no it's the end of the worrlld again AT: I'm having fllashbacks to the meteorrs CC: Pfft CC: It balances out CC: Something Scarlet did have me incredibly paranoid of him and Libby CC: Had* CC: They managed to free me of that and now it's round two AT: Good CC: Okay, I'm fine CC: LEss black for her than I wasp before AT: Good AT: Stilll absollutelly disalllowed frrom seeking herr out CC: I won't, I've got my self control back AT: Good. AT: And don't trry to push Aaisha AT: She's in a dellicate state CC: I know better than that AT: I'm tallking to herr now AT: She said she wanted to tallk to you AT: About the x♠ CC: I can handle talking to someone under mind control CC: And I heard she wanted words with me AT: Just telll herr that I tallked you down frrom it orr something AT: You know what to do CC: Yeah, I've got it CC: Comb to my senses and seen the light CC: Yada yada AT: Right CC: Are there other words she wants to have with me? AT: It was mostlly about the uh AT: Pitch stuff, I think AT: Frrom what she tolld me CC: She said to me when this happened that quads were old news AT: Yeah she tallked about that CC: Of course she'd take issue with what we had CC: I'm guessing it's the end of 'us' too, temporarily CC: Really doesn't help CC: Seeing as some of those black feelings were genuine AT: Give it time CC: I am Time CC: And I'm healing this up as soona s I cna AT: No I mean AT: You'lll find a ♠ AT: And the ♥ may come back AT: I just need you to trrust me CC: I do AT: Thank you CC: Biggest liar I know, but still one of the most trustworthy AT: Funny, isn't it? CC: Hilarious CC: Oh, there's Aaisha CC: Wish me luck AT: Good lluck indeed AT: I'm going to attempt to get my team to DO something AT: Tallk to you llaterr CC: LAter CC: Good luck -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:12 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea